makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Make It Pop (Song)
"Make It Pop" is the main, and current title song of Make It Pop. It is performed by XO-IQ throughout Season 1. It was featured in the episodes, I Can't Hear Me and The Curse of Reality. It is a recurring song. Lyrics Theme Song Version Make it pop! woo, woo Make it pop! woo, woo I can't wait, no I can't wait, no I can't wait, no I can't wait So make it pop! We're 'bout to We're 'bout to blow Wait till we drop! All right we're ready to go! Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it, we make it M-m-m-m-m- make it pop! Full Version All Ah, ah, ah, aah Ah, ah, ah, aah Ah, ah, ah, aah Sun Hi Bright lights Late nights out on tour Screaming fans hanging at the stage door Jodi Everyone who's anyone is wearing my line Front seats, fashion week, for my designs Corki (Woo hoo) One day (Woo hoo) Someday We'll be taking over Look over your shoulder We're gonna bring it hard to you All I can’t wait no I can’t wait no I can’t wait no I can’t wait So make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait til we drop! Oh yeah, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma make it pop! Corki Sky high like the cloud Turn it up and then play it loud Jodi We're on stage and we'll light them up They all know they can't get enough (Ah ah ah aah) Sun Hi When I step on they’re gonna feel my flow From the very front seat to the very last row Jodi Crazy style, we're way too cool We won't stop cause that’s how we do Corki (Woo hoo) One day (Woo hoo) Someday We'll be taking over Look over your shoulder We're gonna bring it hard to you All I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait So make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! Oh yeah, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! Oh yea, we're ready to go Ain't gonna stop! When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma make it pop! (clapping) We got the fire, and we got the game (we got the game) We got the fire, and you'll know our name (you’ll know our name) We got the fire, and we got the game (we got the game) We got the fire, and you'll know our name So, I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait no I can't wait (wait!) So make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow Wait till we drop! Oh yeah, we're ready to go (ready to go) Ain't gonna stop! (stop) When is it time for the show? We make it, you make it We make it Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma make it pop! We're bout to We're bout to blow (oh yeah) Wait til we drop Oh yeah, we're ready to go (ready to go) Ain't gonna stop When is it time for the show We make it, you make it, we make it Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma make it pop! Trivia *The remix was in Sun Hi's imagination, like Now I Am Here, How I'm Made, Let's Make a Change, and Girls @. *The remix was also featured in The Curse of Reality. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 1 Songs Category:XO-IQ Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:2015 Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Erika Tham